factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Kain
Name: Kain Origin: Legacy of Kain Gender: Male Classification: Vampire/Guardian of the Pillar of Balance/Scion of Balance Age: Unknown FactPile Tier: Low Superhuman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, can gain experience by drinking other people's blood, can copy the Dark Gift of others by drinking their blood, drains opponents of their blood by spraying them with his own blood, lightning projection/generation, shapeshifting, telekinesis, immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), teleportation, soul manipulation, intangiability, dimensional travel, regeneration (mid-low), possession, time manipulation, forcefields, pyrokinesis Weaknesses: As his stamina goes down, his regeneration wears out Lifting Strength: Several tons Striking Strength: Superhuman Speed: Superhuman, amped to faster than the eye can see with certain powers Durability: Skin, bone and muscle tissues are as durable as a regular human's, although his regeneration compensates for this, can also fight with his heart torn out Destructive Capacity: Wall+ level dependant on the weapon being used Range: Extended melee range, several hundred meters with projectiles Stamina: Very high, can still keep fighting with his heart torn out Equipment: The Nexus Stone, Vorador's signet ring, Soul Reaver, The Heart of Darkness Notable Attacks/Techniques: -taken from OBD wiki- - Blood Gout: A spell that forms a projectile from his blood. If it hits an enemy, that enemy's own blood would be tapped to feed Kain. - Mind Control: Kain can mind control humans by removing their souls from their body and replacing them with his own, taking control of their flesh. When Kain releases his hold on the human's mind, the hijacked body dies. - Mist: Kain has the ability to assume the form of mist and avoid harm, as a weakened fledgling Kain needed Mist nearby to use this ability. - Inspire Hate: A time manipulation spell that caused all enemies in the area to attack each other for a limited time. They only confronted Kain if he got too close to them. - Spirit Wrack: Kain could seize control of any enemy's body. While this spell & it's predecessor discard a soul from a host human, it was replaced by the dark gift Charm which only took possession of the host's mind. - Lightning: Kain can shoot lightning from his hands, destroying all in its path. - Incapacitate: Allows Kain to freeze an enemy in place, to deliver the killing blow. - Repel: Creates a forcefield around Kain that repels all physical attacks and projectiles. - Spirit Death: An energy projectile that destroys the enemy's soul once it connects. - Immolate: A form of Pyrokinesis where Kain lifts the target with his mind and combusts them. FP Victories: Aragorn (Lord of the Rings) - Aragorn Profile OoT Link and Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) - OoT Link Profile, Ganondorf Profile (was allied with Raziel) TP Link (Legend of Zelda) FP Defeats: Vampire Hunter D (Vampire Hunter D) - Vampire Hunter D Profile (was allied with Raziel, Alucard and Dio Brando and still lost) Inconclusive Matches: None Respect Thread(s): Category:Character Profiles Category:Legacy of Kain Characters